


Night Changes

by Lang



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, dark! Archie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lang/pseuds/Lang
Summary: Jughead was getting a lot out of Archie: a friend, a boyfriend, a home. So obviously Archie had to get his piece, too.





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of a combined fill for [these two](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=165196#cmt165196) [ kinkmeme prompts](https://riverdale-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1356.html?thread=87884#cmt87884).

It never occurred to him that Jughead didn't belong to him.

Better him than a bad guy like FP, right? And it wasn't like Jug had many other friends. They'd both seen what happened when Jughead turned Archie down. Or, no. Asked Archie to _take it slow_. 

Archie had to get what he wanted somewhere else. From Grundy. That didn't leave Archie all that badly off, but for Jug it was a friendless summer, sleeping at the drive-in, miserable and alone.

But he found his way back. Or anyway Archie found him, caught him sleeping in a rat-infested closet, showering at school.

"This is only temporary," Jughead insisted. 

"Screw that," Archie said. "Come live with me."

Jug resisted a little, but only a little. He wanted to be with Archie. 

"You're what's good in Riverdale, Arch," he'd told Archie, when they'd first started going together. "Me, I'm the shadows. You're light. I'm dark. You're North Side. I'm South Side."

North Side kids were respectful. Promising. Full of pep. Wouldn't knock you around the way Jug's dad probably did to Jug's mom. Archie got it. Jughead was getting something out of this. More than he'd get out of any of those Serpents who leered at him at the drive-in.

So why shouldn't Archie get something, too?

That first night, when Jughead was laid out on the air mattress, fast asleep, Archie leaned over him and kissed him. Jughead sighed a little and let it happen. Dead to the world. Archie rubbed off against his clothed thigh that night and Jughead didn't even wake up.

Second night, he picked up Jug's slack white hand and curled it around his dick, and came like that. Third night, he was smearing his spunk on Jug's stomach. By the next week, he was pulling down his boxers and resting his dick on Jug's cheek, excited about the possibilities here. 

He could do this. He just could. Jughead wasn't aware enough to stop him.

He found that he liked coming all over Jug's face. There was something satisfying to it, coating Jughead's cheekbones and eyelashes in spunk. Some got in his open mouth, too, and Jughead would sigh a little and swallow it down without realizing he was doing it. So he couldn't be _that_ opposed, if the taste didn't wake him up. And anyway Archie wasn't an asshole. He would always clean Jug off before morning. Jug never had any idea any of this was happening. 

Once he'd gone that far, though, it was hard to stop. At first he was just jerking off. Prodding Jug's mouth open with the tip of his dick, liking the feel of those soft, slack lips. He'd make it a game to see how much spunk he could get in Jughead's mouth. Sometimes Jug would choke on it, but he wouldn't wake up. Jughead always slept like the dead, like a kid who never knew when he'd find a decent bed again.

So soon he was pulling Jug's boxers down around his ankles to get at his hole. The first few times he just rubbed off against it carefully, getting it all messy with his come. That made Jug react a little. He'd cry in his sleep. His dick would start to firm up. Archie wouldn't worry about getting him off, though. This was about how good it felt for Archie to take what was his. Jug would rather live in that fantasy he had about them being boring and waiting.

But the first time Archie pushed inside him, he really thought Jughead would wake up. 

He didn't. His slack body just took it, took Archie pressing into the tight heat of him. Archie curved his hands around Jug's skinny hips and enjoyed the experience, enjoyed how nothing in Jughead resisted him. Jug was giving out little unknowing moans, tiny cries. That was it. Otherwise he was basically defenseless as Archie took his virginity. Archie was nice about it. Kissed him, held him, and fucked him slow that time. Didn't even get his dick all the way in. But the next day Jughead seemed to know something was wrong. He lagged even more than usual in PE. Asked to sit down, and then winced when he did.

"Maybe I pulled something," he told Archie, with a nervous grin. "Or maybe I'm just as spectacularly unathletic as usual, which would surprise nobody."

So after that Archie figured he had to be more careful. 

Because he wasn't a jerk. Jughead belonged to him. Jughead finally was available to him. But Archie wasn't shitty with his things. The point wasn't to hurt Jug, just to use him. 

So after that, when he'd remember, he'd use some lube to stretch and prep Jughead. But sometimes he'd forget where he put it, or he'd be too excited to bother putting that much work in. Those days he'd just jerk onto Jug's hole again, and smear the come around until it was glistening and messy in the dark. Then he'd ease his way in and fuck Jug like that. It wasn't really a substitute. Jughead would always look anxious the next day, like he couldn't figure out where the soreness came from. 

Archie figured he'd adapt, though. He was loosening up, or at least his dreaming body was. If Jughead was a prickly prude during the day, it didn't matter. At night, when Archie fingered him, there was more give, more stretch. Archie could fuck him deep now and get even less resistance than before. Sometimes Jughead would come just from the stimulation. Then in the morning they'd have to pretend it was just a wet dream or something.

"It happens to the best of us," Archie would say, clapping a hand on his shoulder. Jug would go red with embarrassment. 

Because during the day Archie was a good boyfriend. Though it took people a while to figure out they were dating. Jughead wasn't forthcoming with anybody about anything, and Archie didn't see the point in telling people that Jughead was his -- Jughead just was. That was it.

But Betty put the pieces together one day, watching Jughead order a second burger and Archie calmly, politely put a hand on his shoulder and pick up the tab. Jughead always ate a lot, but these days he acted like he was hungry all the time. Archie figured it was the extra exercise he didn't know he was getting.

"Are you two--" Betty began. "I mean. Are you--"

She couldn't seem to finish. Ronnie picked up where she left off.

"Does our ginger lothario swing both ways?" she said, making every syllable drip with delighted scandal. "And with our very own high school John Cusack, what an unexpected development."

Jughead instinctively sank into his seat, cheeks flushing red. Archie could practically see his brain whir into high gear, looking for the right sarcastic retort. Archie cut him off before he could speak.

"It's expected," he insisted. "Jug's always been mine."

Ronnie cooed like this was romantic, but Betty looked shocked and Jughead shot him a dazed look. Archie couldn't figure out why. It wasn't like all three of them hadn't always known it.

Jughead's body knew it. It was like Reggie and Moose would brag about: _she was the perfect fucktoy._ Only Jughead really _was_ , and in Archie's case this wasn't locker room talk. It was real. Sure, Jughead could be a lot to handle when he was awake: nervous, sarcastic, untrusting. He'd always been like that. But now he was warm and tight around Archie every night, too. Inviting. Archie would kiss him nicely, then spread his pale, skinny legs and push right in. It was heaven every time. Sometimes he'd pull out and come on Jug's face or in his mouth. But more often he'd lose himself in the rhythm of fucking Jughead and would end up coming inside. 

So it wasn't that surprising when Jughead started to show.

Just a little roundness. Archie noticed it first. Jughead's whole body was his to take, so Archie could feel him up if he wanted, and this time when he did he felt the tiny swell of Jughead's tummy. By the morning he'd worked it out -- all the extra eating. The way he would wipe Jughead down just enough, but obviously always leave some spunk pooling inside him. Knocking him up.

It should have worried Archie. It meant he had to come clean now. Or would have to, sooner or later. 

But he figured he'd take his time about that, since Jughead for once was the one slow on the uptake, slow to figure out what was happening. Archie caught him pinching his stomach every now and then, unsure. 

He said, "Guess all that food and no exercise is catching up with me, huh?"

"You can't coast on your metabolism forever," Archie told him seriously. "But hey. _I_ still like you." 

Jughead looked relieved. 

"Archie," he began. He looked nervous saying it. "Thank you. For everything. For being so good with me. For giving me a place to stay."

"You've got nowhere else to go, man," Archie said. "What else was I going to do?"

Jughead bit his lip, so red and full these days because most nights Archie was really getting into it and biting them swollen. Just to mark him up like that.

"Thanks," he said again. 

"It's like you're mine to look after," Archie told him gently.

"I -- I _am_ yours," Jughead said. "Always, Arch."

And the way Archie saw it: better he be Archie's than his shitty dad's, than the Serpents'. Jughead had nothing, no one else besides Archie, but that was how it should be. Archie patted the small mound of his stomach and Jughead didn't even move away all that much.

"Hey!" he said, squirming a little, laughing about it. 

"I told you: I don't care how big you get," Archie said.

It excited him, even. Jug getting bigger, not knowing why, not knowing that every night Archie would put a possessive hand on his stomach and fuck him raw. There was a baby in there now. At some point, Jughead would pay Archie back for everything with a kid. This was as exciting as fucking Jughead, but in a different way. Archie's brain kind of knew it might be _bad_ excitement. Jughead would find out for sure. Archie's dad would have to be told at some point, though maybe he could get Jughead to do that part with him. 

He thought maybe some people might be disappointed, but he also thought it would make sense to people. Jughead was getting a lot out of Archie: a friend, a boyfriend, a home. So obviously Archie had to get his piece, too. And Jughead was so quiet and private, maybe nobody would ever find out just how it had happened. He could probably get Jughead to say it had been conscious sex.

He did want conscious sex eventually. But Jughead was a great lay when he unconscious. Archie wanted to enjoy that as long as possible.

It ended when Betty showed up in the middle of third period. She whispered something to the teacher and then he was beckoning at Archie, excusing him to go to the nurse's office.

"I'm not sick," Archie pointed out, when he and Betty were walking there.

She shook her head once, grim face at odds with the cheerful bob of her ponytail.

"It's Juggie. He just started cramping up, Archie! In English class. Then he went to the nurse and there was bleeding too. They called your dad already, but they said I should get you."

So Archie figured they knew now. He'd fucked Jughead too hard or something, made him bleed. Maybe they could figure it out from that. 

But when he got to the nurse's office Jug was sitting there looking so shellshocked that it _had_ to be more than just sex with his boyfriend. After all, sex was totally normal, even if Jug'd had no idea it was happening. 

"I'll leave you two alone," said Nurse Foley, and pulled Betty out into the hall. 

Jughead blinked up at him. He looked like he was trying hard not to cry.

"She said I miscarried...?" he told Archie. "How could I miscarry?"

He was smart enough to put it together, so Archie didn't bother telling him. Just dropped to his knees in front of him and put a hand on his stomach. Because for a second he felt bad. He felt horrible. Not about fucking Jug, but about the baby. His kid, the one Jughead was supposed to give him, and it was gone. Jughead was crying now, silent tears, and Archie felt so awful about the kid being gone that to keep himself from crying he was surging up and kissing Jughead, demanding that comfort from him.

Jughead's wrists came up to push him off, but it was like he was so messed up about it himself that he didn't have the strength. So when Fred showed up, it just looked like they were kissing normally.

Fred seemed like he didn't even know whether to pull them apart or not.

"It didn't occur to either of you to tell me you were sleeping together?" he said, on the way home. "Not using protection?"

Archie took in a breath, locked his fingers around Jughead's wrist. For a half-second, he wondered if Jughead would tell Fred what had really happened.

But this was Jughead. He kept quiet. Curled in on himself.

"Hey, look at me, Jughead," Fred said. "This is your fault too. It takes two to tango, okay? From now on you use a condom."

Jughead nodded, face pale, but didn't correct Fred. Wouldn't. He knew who he belonged to.

That night he dragged his air mattress to the other side of the room and curled up into a ball on it. His shoulders shook. Archie worried for a minute that he was mad or something, but all he said was, "How many times, Arch?"

"Not that many," Archie lied. "Honestly. And I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want you, Jug. Didn't _love_ you. Come on. There's so much we haven't even done."

He thought he was being amply punished, anyway. His dad was now insisting that they keep the door open at night, and Archie was on a strict condom policy now. 

He palmed one of the condoms and the lube that night before making his way over to the air mattress. Jughead tensed up immediately. He was still awake. Archie kneeled next to him and used one finger to rub away the wet on his face.

"Come on," he said. "You're not mad?"

Jughead wouldn't be. Jughead wasn't good at staying mad at Archie. But he was all elbows and stiff spine, still upset. 

"I feel like shit about the baby," Archie said, which was kind of the truth. "But Jug, you know you liked it too. We only did it once or twice, and you kept acting like you liked it."

"Maybe I should sleep in the garage," Jughead bit out.

"No way," Archie said. "Come on, Jug. You're mine. You've got nowhere else to go, and you know I always take care of you."

He was prying Jug's legs apart with a knee now. Jughead said, "I'm sore," like he hadn't been waking up sore for ages now, but didn't seem to have any fight in him beyond that.

"Are you mad?" Archie asked again. 

Jughead shook his head, tears on his cheeks catching the moonlight. "Just sore. Arch, I don't want--"

Archie was already pulling down his boxers and rolling the condom on. They couldn't put the genie back in the bottle now, right?

"I'll make it good," he said, cutting Jughead off. "We'll get so good at it that you won't be sore again. Ever. I promise. I'm the one that takes good care of you like that, Jughead."

He pushed in and there was something fun about seeing Jughead actually react, even if the reaction was just this openmouthed surprise that didn't tell him much about whether Jughead enjoyed the feeling. But he knew Jughead would start to enjoy it soon. 

Archie fucked him slowly, gently, just to make sure Jughead would. Just this once, it was definitely better for Jughead than it was for him. Jughead didn't feel as warm and intense through the condom. And since Jug had seemed to agree with his dad about condoms, there was no way he'd let Archie fuck him without one.

But he had to fall asleep sometime.


End file.
